Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever is the fifth (or the sixth and last) video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released on August 23, 1994 on VHS and rereleased on August 13, 2002 on DVD and on early-late 2010s on YouTube and Dailymotion. Storyline Join Huckle and Lowly as they read stories as they check out a book from the library! Segments/Songs #At the Library #Absent Minded Mr. Rabbit (Stop, Look and Listen) #Mr. Fixit Fixes It (Mixed Up Sounds) #Pa Pig's New Car (Wheels) Characters * Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Mr. Read-a-Lot *Mr. Fixit *Fireman Ralph *Grandma Bear *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Marvin Mouse *Hilda Hippo *Miss Honey *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Gertie Dog *Glenda Goat *(Mr.) Pa Pig *Ma Pig *Harry Pig *Sally Pig *The pig firefighters *The mouse firefighters *Doctor Lion *Gilbert Pig* *Mr. Rabbit *Mrs. Cat *Peppa Fox* *Rudy Pig* *Frieda Fox *Lilly Cat* *Mary Bunny* *Timothy Cat* *Patata Raccoon* *Tracy Raccoon* *Marc Cat* *Stuart Pig* *Angel Raccoon* *Juan Bear* *Simon Mouse* *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Other Busytown people *The Narrator (offscreen) (*Unnamed.) Trivia/Goofs * This video of the title is named after the book, Richard Scarry's Silly Stories. * This video of the title is based two books, Richard Scarry's Funniest Book Ever and Watch Your Step, Mr. Rabbit!. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever, would also be in the Children's Book-of-the-Month video, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Plus Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever, would also be in the Children's Book-of-the-Month video, Richard Scarry's Best Story and Song Video Ever!. * This is the fifth video of the ''Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever'' series. * This is the second time there was a song at the beginning. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * This episode marks an appearance for Mr. Read-a-Lot, Gertie Dog, Mr. Rabbit, Peppa Fox, Rudy Pig, Mary Bunny, Timothy Cat, Tracy Raccoon, Patata Raccoon, Marc Cat, Stuart Pig, Angel Raccoon, Juan Bear, Simon Mouse, Mr. Fixit, Mrs. Cat, Pa Pig, Harry Pig, and Ma Pig. * This is the second musical video. * This is the only time the kids offscreen in a background sing three songs. However, when Sally and Harry Pig are singing Wheels, their voices sounded like the kids singing. * This is the only time Fireman Ralph, Lily Bunny, Freddie Fox and Grandma Bear sing Mixed Up Sounds. * This is the last video that Fireman Ralph, Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Marvin Mouse, Glenda Goat, Mr. Bunny, Grandma Bear, Mrs. Bunny, Freddie Fox, the pig and mouse firefighters and other Busytown people make these appearances. * Rhonda Raccoon's voice is high when she says, "Hi, Freddie!" to Freddie Fox who rides his tricycle and laughs after she hears the tricycle horn going "cuckoo." But on other videos, her voice would be low. * Marvin Mouse's voice is low. * This is the third time Huckle Cat's voice is a little high when says, "This time, they left in the fire engine!" But his voice is normal. * When Huckle Cat says, "And Sally and Harry Pig never told him" by mistake, he forgets to say "Henry Pig" instead. * Mr. Rabbit reads a newspaper while he walks, uses caution and watches where he's going. Mr. Frumble will do the same thing from the episode The Big Story in The Busy World of Richard Scarry. But Mr. Frumble doesn't make an appearance. * This is the third time the Narrator narrates the introduction, but Huckle narrates three stories. * This is the third episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. Gallery Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Links Main article: IMDb Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:Musical Videos